younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cooper Finley
Cooper Finley was a minor character in the series, Young & Hungry. He is portrayed by Jesse McCartney. He was only seen in the first two seasons. Description Cooper Finley is a twenty three year old young adult. He is a computer genius and hacker. He hacked Josh's app and forced it offline. He lives in a small apartment and is not very rich. He likes Gabi. He dated Gabi but the job meant to much and he didn't want to lose it so he broke up with her. After that he moved to China but he couldn't stop thinking about Gabi so he came back from China to see her. History Season 1 Young & Punchy Cooper was in The ZOO with Josh having a drink and having fun. Josh told him it was not easy to get them in. Cooper asked him why and then told him that all he had to do is hack their computer and put their names on the database. When Gabi came along Cooper was impressed and he looked at her as if he was falling in love. He was also impressed Josh had his own shot girl and was surprised how rich Josh is. Gabi then joked about koalas and Cooper laughed. Later Josh asked him if he was going to come work for him and Cooper told him that normally he would say no to work for a rich seller but now he is saying yes. Gabi then came along to take a photo of them but she told them her phone is broken so Cooper grabbed it and he fixed it and he saved her a koala homescreen. When Josh said there's nothing he can do Cooper started to insult him and they got into a fight and Cooper accidentally spilled alcohol on Gabi. He grabbed a napkin and he started to clean around her boobs and Josh tried to stop him but Cooper continued and then Josh punched him and Cooper got up and he left. Later Gabi came to Cooper's apartment and Cooper opened the door. He greeted Gabi and he asked her why is she here. Then she gave him marshmallows and Cooper said great I can't wait to be able to chew them. Then he invited her in. He apologize that it's such a mess. Cooper that also said that he needs to apologize to her because he started to touch her last night. He showed her that he bought her a website BonGabetit. Then he went into the kitchen to drink some chocolate milk. He then said that he'll come to the dinner that Josh invited him. In the evening Cooper came to Josh's apartment he first greeted Gabi nicely but then he saw Josh and he only said Josh. He told him that he thinks is very big of him that he invited him over to apologize. Then he asked him if he's not gonna apologize. Then he asked Gabi if this whole thing was a set up. Cooper then apologize to Josh and Josh to Cooper. Then Cooper asked him if the job offer is still on the table. Josh told him that it is because he's gonna go with his gut. Cooper got happy and then Josh told him he always needs to go with his gut and then Cooper said that he's gonna go with his gut now and then he stands up and he asked Gabi on a date.Cooper then left to go on the balcony because Josh told him to.Then he asked Gabi for a drink. After Josh and Gabi stopped arguing they forgot to open the door to Cooper where he was freezing. At Gabi's apartment Cooper came to have a date with Gabi. They started to talk awkward things about themselves so they would see they don't like each other. But on the end Cooper told Gabi that he still like her and then they kissed. The next day he came to Josh's apartment to talk to Gabi. They did talk but then they kissed. Gabi pulled him upstairs where they hid in the bathroom and they kissed again. Young & Secret Cooper was with Josh in an office in Josh'a apartment and they were working something. When Gabi offered hamburgers Cooper was surprised how great Josh's life is. Cooper asked Gabi what is the secret ketchup and Gabi told him that it's bought in the store. Then Cooper went with Gabi in the laundry room to get the stain off but then he saw what Gabi really stained his shirt it was because she wanted to make out. Cooper was happy about it and he also kissed Gabi. Before the left the laundry room he asked Gabi what should he do with the stain. And he asked her if he should take the shirt off. When Gabi and Cooper came out the laundry room Josh heard them talking about Cooper coming to Gabi's place so he asked them why is he coming there and Cooper screamed and he got scared because Josh heard them. Then Cooper went along with Gabi's plan that he is dating Sofia. He was looking nervous. Then he agreed to go on a dinner with Josh and Caroline along with Sofia. Hours later Cooper was with Gabi coming to her place. He was a bit nervous because he thought that Sofia would not want to go along the plan. So he asked Gabi if this will work.In the apartment Cooper once again told Gabi and Sofia that at first he thought it was a bad plan but now he thinks it's horrendous. At the dinner with Josh and Caroline Cooper was very nervous and that was seen because he was sweating. He tried to show Josh that he really is dating Sofia but he was not that good at it. Minutes later at the table Sofia got a message which was the part of the break up plan. Cooper asked her if she got a message from her ex boyfriend but she said no instead of yes and Cooper looked at her weirdly. The next day Cooper and Gabi came to the laundry room once again. Cooper told Gabi that he's not in the mood for making out. She also told him that she is either not in the mood. Then Cooper told Gabi that it was her fault her and Sofia got into a fight that she forced her into this plan. He got a bit mad but then he told her that this is a great job and he does not want to lose it so then he broke up with her and they went separate ways. Young & Thirty (...and getting married!) Cooper came in at the end of the episode and knocked on Gabi's door. He came inside. He apologized to Gabi that he came that late and that he's still on Beijing time which is 15 hours ahead and that he's sorry. Then he told Gabi that he couldn't stop thinking about her when he was in China and that he flew all the way back to see her. Gabi was impressed. Cooper then gave her a present from China which was a signed first edition Julia Child cookbook. Gabi stopped him and kissed him and he kissed her back. And then he stayed for a night and he was with Gabi sleeping on her couch. Josh saw them sleeping on the couch through the window. Season 2 Young & Too Late Cooper and Gabi are back together, causing issues for Josh who is in love with her, which Cooper doesn't know about. Young & First Time Gabi and Cooper want to go the next level of their relationship by sleeping together, but Gabi takes a test with Josh about the time they slept together. Whilst in the hotel, Cooper finds out Gabi slept with Josh and becomes very upset about it and asks Gabi to leave the hotel room. Josh realizes that Gabi has his test results, not hers and rushes over to stop her from giving the results to Cooper, but he shows up to late. Josh convinces Cooper to go find Gabi and states that he doesnt have feelings for Gabi, when he really does. Just as Cooper is about to tell Gabi that Josh has feelings for her, she tells him she loves him, which he says back. Gabi and Cooper sleep together for the first time. Young & Pretty Woman Cooper returns for Gabi and Sofia gives him one more chance to tell Gabi Josh has feelings for her. Cooper tells Sofia he was gonna tell her until she said she loved him (Young & First Time). When Gabi realises she's having feelings for Josh again, she hides away from Cooper. Cooper helps Alan set up his new karaoke bar by doing lights. Gabi realises she is more in love with Josh than Cooper, and chooses Josh over Cooper, which she tells Josh, but Cooper overhears it, causing Gabi and Cooper to break up. Cooper tells Gabi the truth about how Josh has been in love with her the whole time, but never told her and leaves. Young & Part Two After the dilemma at the karaoke bar, Cooper and Josh want to talk to Gabi about everything, which results in the two of them fighting. Cooper apologises to Gabi for his behaviour and understands why she chose Josh over himself, saying she is an amazing girl and he is lucky to have her. Cooper is never seen again after this. Trivia *He was Gabi's boyfriend. *He is 26 years old. *Cooper broke up with Gabi. *He's not rich. *He lives in a small apartment. *He moved to China. *In the last episode of the first season, he came back from China just for Gabi because he missed her too much. *He graduated from MIT *He was portrayed by Jesse McCartney, who starred along side Emily Osment (who plays Gabi) in her Disney show, Hannah Montana, with Miley Cyrus. *Cooper never appeared again after Gabi chose Josh over him. Appearances 'Season 1' *Young & Punchy (first appearance) *Young & Secret *Young & Thirty (...and getting married!) 'Season 2' *Young & Too Late *Young & First Time *Young & Pretty Woman *Young & Part Two (last appearance) Quotes Gallery Navigational Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters